<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind the lionesses mask by Ovrlralex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970606">Behind the lionesses mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex'>Ovrlralex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Uzumaki Naruto, Deception, F/M, False Identity, Lies, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The curve hinata hyuuga  I used will be used,she faked her shyness since day one,I lie she kept from her family,teammates and even her crush,naruto,what will they think of it?</p><p>Another fanfic where naruto and hinata meet each again but as adults,Naruto ran from the village as  danzou who became hokage called for his head.</p><p>Hinata's attire will be mk 10 tanya's default outfit bit it indigo and black.https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mkwikia/images/c/c6/Tanya-bio-cutout_render.png/revision/latest?cb=20150527205646</p><p> </p><p>2nd attire will be tanya's  2nd outfit.https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mkwikia/images/8/8f/TanyaTreacherous.png/revision/latest?cb=20190312160145</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind the lionesses mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto is 24</p><p>Hinata is 23 and a jounin </p><p> </p><p>Hinata  has lightning and fire affinity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto stood a top of the cliff,after a fight with a squad of root anbu agents,a smile apper on lips,enjoying the bloodlust,,he wasn't the same after being drove away,he was the same goody knucklehead but unhinged,wild and a serious sadist.</p><p>Kyubbi taught him so how to do more then just shadow clones and jutsus,but sword play and hand to hand combat in,the fox also fold narutonthat the forth hokage was his dad,a secret that naruto was conflicted with.,naruto traded his jacket  and headband and wore a new attire of black and orange,(((the outfit he wore in my fanfic naruto's obsession)) and grew his hair like his father,but reddish blond to honor his mother.</p><p> </p><p> He was leading a crack team of his fellow demon jaillers,saving han,roshi,killer bee,yugito,Garra and the rest to help cleanse his home of konoha from danzou but he needed a way to to get pass the any other the reformed root anbu and anyone willing to support danzou's corruption. </p><p>Naruto turned around and  pulls out three kunai,as he spots three leaf shinobis as they landed,both women all three of them were female hyuugas  and naruto glanced at the that fancy clothes women,23 years of age,indigo colored hair,a plushed curved frame,entering a unique gentle fist step. Where a marked like vest."Hinata?"</p><p>"Na-Naruto,Its been a while,yo--you'you look-great."hinata blushed,th hyuuga women next to hinata knew of hinata's crush for the fox jailer and decided to use her as a way to get in naruto's head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad yourself."naruto flirted  which madebher blushed  and fidgeted with her hair beut struggled to keep her ground.</p><p> </p><p>""Enough of your perverted tought,brat,your coming with us back to the hokage,but not before we take you to lord hiashi as he would destroy your chakra points himself,a lesson for trying to bewitch the heiress of clan hyuuga."</p><p> </p><p>Naruto smirked,I sensed you have gotten strong hinata,but a shame it has to end like this,you were one of few people that showed be kindness,I kill these two clans women, but I will spare you hinata."naruto moved in to stance,pulling out his katana out and sees hinata beat red.</p><p> </p><p>"B-B-But Na-Naruto kun-I-co-convinced the them to let you live a-after-you----you see i-i-i."Hinata let head down  and sighs,"I guess the adorable cute shy girl act wont cut it this time."she whispered as her face suddenly  turned back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto raised a brow."what do you me-"naruto was cut off as hinata showed her byakugan  activated and moved in,pulling her own katana out and sliced off the clans women to the right,shocking naruto,the other was frozen at the shock of hinata's  action and gets  her torso  cut in half as she died in with a scream.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was shocked,confused and a bit happy,he was glad hinata didnt join in on the main house's plan but was shocked that hinata  killed them,he then here a chuckled,a chuckle from hinata but her voice was different.(RTN Hinata's  voice.)</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't  stomach this pathetic stubborn  main house any longer."hinata said smirking at naruto and slowly struts torwards the renegade and places a hand on his shoulder."I  know your shock, naruto-kun,so I will tell this,i want to help you and the other jailers  with ending danzou's life."hinata said bowing her head before checking the bodies of the her now deceased clanwomen before making a handsign."Fire style:Fireball jutsu."hinata shouted before letting out a fireball to the corpses.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was still frozen and deep inside the mindscape kybbui looked shocked from the actions  of hinata,HINATA,the shy girl of konoha 11 just excute her clans women and burned their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>"Hin-hinata,what did you just do,I-I didnt know you had that much in you to do it."naruto standing as shocked as ever.</p><p> </p><p>"I pick a few things when I was training under kakashi sensei."hinata smirked arrogantly.naruto then lowers his sword and places it back on his side."They must like the new you,the stone cold killer."Naruto gave a foxy grin  before dropping  it as hinata laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"New me?new me,there wasn't a new me."hinata giggled as she walked next to naruto and turned away from him."It was all an act,a facade."hinata turned as naruto's eyes widened,hinata places the back of her hand on her forehead."Na-Naruto-kun,I'm hurt,pl-pl-pleae sa-save me,I'm t- to weak."hinata mocked her now reviled false personality as she laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well you had a lot of people fooled,you could be a killer actress for princess kyoki's future movies,I can have fifty percent."naruto joked while hinata laughed with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh naruto-kun not everything about be is a facade,I offer myself to you,body,mind and soul,my tools in deception,cunning,charm and my gorgeous  good looks are yours to do as you will,naruto-kun."</p><p>Naruto blushed he hasn't seen hinata like this before,but he really likes it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm in love with you naruto-kun,during our academy days,but i know I failed to be around for you when we were kids."hinata backed away and knelt down on one knee, close to naruto and grabs his hand."But I promise you,I will atone for it,not with words,but action,I swear myself to the future hokage  of konoha,if you would have me."hinata proudly declared. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto placed a hand on hinata's  head,hinata looked up and sees a warm smile on naruto's face."while i do accept  as an ally, we would have to take it slowly,to get to know each other more before the girlfriend  boyfriend thing happens,alright?"</p><p>Hinata smiled and take out a a scroll and offers it."my father's  scroll of meetings with danzou,turns out he is using shino's clan members and the ino's  clan members for recruitment, and shibi and inochi was none the wiser." Hinata smirked getting to her feet.</p><p>"Its a start,what about sakura,neji, and rest of the rookies?"naruto rubbed his chin.</p><p> </p><p>"I told them about me scouting the the.entire fire country in Hope's to find you myself,but as you saw,not everything went to as plan,but a few self absorbed  egos getting their heads cut off never hurt."hinata smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"I see,and as for you,you grown in custom to a blade like I have,but I would like to see you in action,how about anything goes?" Naruto said as he launch her enter a stance.</p><p>Hinata licked her thumb and nodded before taking her vest off and showed  bra like attire,(she is in a mk 10 tanya default outfit now.)naruto blushed as hinata's  body,plushed,fuller but curved and her breast had grown to samui's  level."I'll bite,I need to work up a sweat,but font let my cute Thicc frame fool you tough,I still have speed both in striking and power."hinata moved into a different  version of the gentle fist stance,showing ballet like grace as she breaths in and out.</p><p>Naruto grined  as he summoned  ten clones and makes sends to torwards hinata as naruto sizes hinata up,calling a bluff.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata then  entered a rotation postion and kicks one clone and spins around summoning a huge force field like chakra to knock the nine other clones back into the ten clones poofed away,hinata stoped and   yawned,flapping her hand near her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't using half of my chakra."hinata arrogantly said,checking her nails and gives a quick pedicure."</p><p>Naruto chuckled."You have confidence hinata,but you also have arrogance as well." Naruto charged in as hinata who charged,both meet in a hand to hand combat match,but hinata's  suddenly used her ballet like gentle fist to hold agaisnt naruto and spun around hitting a kick to the core.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata charged and  spun around again with grace as she hit a few back elbows,using her weight and speed to increase the impact,backing naruto to a tree.</p><p> </p><p>"And I have a reason to be arrogant."hinata said making a few hand signs and shouted."Fire style:Phoenix flower jutsu!"hinata shot out a volley of fire balls to distract naruto whi summoned three clones,naruto moved up  and envaded her blasts, hinata grin and made a series of shadow clones of her own,all 4 clones each on their side.</p><p>"Not bad,hinata,I knew you were my biggest fan."naruto smirked charging in with his clones ,each engaging the other in combat while the two met with their katana out,both met blade to blade,each movement from the wielders had a different  use,hinata like her hand to hand uses half of her arm strength mixing in with her speed,naruto uses  all speed  to a a hit of sage chakra to add to his advantage.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone uses shadow clones,bit thank you."hinata said as she used her byakugan to see the sage chakra,she moved as naruto was about to kick her and jumps to a tree,standing with a arrogant smirk on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I see a different  type of chakra,not your normal chakra,I guess jariyia traning has a part to play,for a pervert he gave you results with his training."hinata said dismissing  her clones as they poofed. She placed her blade to the side and enters a stance what,naruto seen sasuke and kakashi do and it  shocked him.</p><p> </p><p>"And kakashi told you his move,did he?"naruto asked shockingly with his clones looked on.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuuup."hinata said with a smile and channels lighting like chakra  at the palm of her hand,and looked at her crush with excitement arousing her."Lighting Blade!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>